


Gossip

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [7]
Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, teasing gryffindors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo pasa con Elphie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

-¿Elphie?

-¿Mm?

-¿Te pasa algo? De repente te has callado y te has puesto... verde oscuro-inquirió Elsa preocupada.

-No, nada-respondió la otra, escondiéndose apresuradamente tras su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Nosotros lo sabemos!-exclamó una cabeza sonriente asomada por encima del banco de su mesa.

-Lo hemos visto todo-confirmó otra cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ugh, no...-masculló la morena golpeando la mesa con la frente.

-Ugh sí-respondió la primera cabeza, saliendo de su mesa (con cuerpo y todo) y sentándose junto a ella.

El otro chico siguió el ejemplo de su compañero y se sentó junto a Elsa.

-Y yo que pensaba que las "El" se lo contaban todo.

La rubia arqueó la ceja y se giró hacia su recien adquirido compañero de asiento:

-Suéltalo ya, Tibbett, lo estás deseando.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Elphaba, aun con la frente en la mesa, masculló algo y Crope, a su lado, soltó una risita.

-Verá, señorita Queen-comenzó Tibbett-, resulta que ésta mañana un apuesto caballero ha invitado a nuestra estimada señorita Thropp al baile de Navidad.

Inmediatamente la rubia se giró hacia el fondo de Las Tres Escobas, donde debía estar dicho "apuesto caballero", a juzgar por la reacción de su amiga.

-El pobre chico tartamudeaba tanto que creía que intentaba imitar a Quirrel.

-Pero eso no tendría sentido, no es de nuestra escuela, no conoció a Quirrel-añadió Crope.

Rápidamente, Elsa descartó a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Pero bueno, quitando ese pequeño defecto del habla, Elphie se ha quedado con el perfecto Príncipe Azul, casi estoy celoso.

-¡Hey!-protestó Crope.

-He dicho "casi", cielo-lo aplacó Tibbett.

-¿El Príncipe Azul?-susurró la rubia, ignorando a los gryffindor-¿Elphie? ¿Vas a ir al baile con Fiyero Tigelaar?

La de piel verde al fin levantó la mirada:

-Sí. No. No lo se...-respondió, mirando por encima del hombro de su compañera de Casa.

Elsa se dio la vuelta para ver lo que miraba y sonrió. Elphaba no iría sola al baile.

-Te estás poniendo verde oscuro otra vez-incordió Crope.


End file.
